Ce matin là
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Kise lance un petit défi amical à son sempai. Quelques paniers à trois points, dans un temps limité… Mais le problème , c'est le gage.


Couple : _Kise x Kasamatsu_

Rating :_ M_

Genre : _Comédie, Romance, Humour_

Résumé : _Kise lance un petit défi amical à son sempai. Quelques paniers à trois points, dans un temps limité… Mais le « problème », c'est le gage._

**WARNING /!\**** : L'histoire est assez lente à démarrer, et c'est normal ! Il y aura certes un Lemon, mais calé dans l'histoire (je n'ai pas envie de faire que du sexe). Ensuite, libre à vous laisser une review négative, mais restez poli ! Aussi, je me base sur les sentiments de Kise et Kasamatsu, donc le Lemon vous décevra peut-être (j'suis pas très douée, mais je tente quand même).**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une…**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~ ! Enjoy 8D_

* * *

**-**_**Ce matin-là**_**-**

Kise s'ennuyait. Il regardait en boucle la vidéo du match Serin-Shuutoku. Il était toujours aussi impressionné par les tirs à trois points de Midorima, et les dunks quelque peu agressifs de Kagami. Les passes de Kuroko étaient toujours aussi fluides, sans défaut. Lui, malgré sa beauté en tant que mannequin, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était grand, certes, mais pas un géant –pas comme Papa. Il faisait parti de la fameuse « Génération des Miracles » mais il était le plus faible…

Bref, vous l'avez compris : Kise Ryouta déprimait à Mort.

Puis il eut une idée. Une vraie idée. Une bonne - ?- idée. Qui lui permettrait de s'enlever une épine du pied. Problèmes amoureux, ça s'appelle. Mais GROS problèmes. Enormes même. Kise était amoureux de Kasamatsu-sempai, mais ça, tout le monde le savait. Mais le brun ne comprenait pas –et il était bien le seul. Les petites attentions, par-ci par-là, les rares câlins –même si Kise se mangeait un coup de poing juste après-, et même les petits mots tendres… Rien. Que dalle. Que pouic. Nada. Zéro.

Aucune réaction de la part du sempai. De la gêne éventuellement, mais rien de concret. Kise était dépité. Mais, en approfondissant l'idée, il pouvait peut-être… hum. Ca semblait être une excellente idée. Il suffisait juste à la mettre en place…

* * *

A l'entrainement, l'équipe était à fond. Les grincements des chaussures, le bruit du ballon rebondissant, les directives du capitaine et les conseils du coach. Puis, un téléphone se fit entendre. Le coach se leva, prit son portable et décrocha de suite.

« Allô ? »

Quelques bribes de conversations parvenaient aux oreilles des joueurs, mais pas de phrase complète. La moue du coach se faisait d'abord sévère, puis neutre, pour finir avec un grand sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Il raccrocha, visiblement aux anges.

« Très bien, rassemblement ! »

L'équipe s'attroupa autour du coach, attendant avec une certaine impatience.

« Ma femme vient de m'annoncer que nous partons en voyage cet après-midi ! A dix-sept heures, à l'aéroport. Dans deux heures donc. Je rentrerais chez moi, après mes explications. Donc, votre capitaine sera mon remplaçant. Cela te va, Kasamatsu ?

-Oui coach.

-Ensuite, je pars pour deux semaines, donc tu gèreras l'entrainement. Vu que je serais en vacances, si tu veux annuler un entrainement, ou voir plus, tu pourras. Cela vous fera du bien. Mais ne vous relâchez pas pour autant lors des entrainements ! Vous avez compris ?

-Oui coach ! »

Et le coach partit. Comme prévu, Kasamatsu prit les devants, et se fit respecter comme un vrai coach. Leur entrainement fut tout de même un peu moins rude que d'habitude.

* * *

Kise, qui n'était pas présent au moment où le coach était parti, se rendit au gymnase, pour s'entrainer seul. Il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais à cette heure-ci, c'est-à-dire dix-sept heures dix, toute l'équipe devait occupée la salle. Alors il alla vers un terrain de _street basket_, où il s'entraina durement.

Il avait réfléchis. Il avait tout planifié. Mais il devait se donner à fond. Il s'était entrainé durant trois bonnes heures. Il était aux alentours des vingt heures quand il quitta le terrain. Il marcha jusqu'au gymnase, histoire de prendre une douche. Il ouvrit la porte en fer doucement, car son grincement était tout bonnement horrible. Il alluma les lumières, et alla aux vestiaires. Ses affaires de rechanges en main, Kise se dirigea vers les douches. Mais l'eau coulait déjà. Il s'approcha des cabines de douche, et il vit son sempai, se relaxant d'un certainement dur entrainement.

Le blond prit un ton mielleux et s'écria :

« Kasamatsu-sempai ! Tu n'es pas encore parti ? »

Le dit Kasamatsu-sempai sursauta, puis soupira bruyamment. Il regarda Kise, en affirmant :

« Comme tu peux le voir, oui, je suis encore là.

-Je peux venir avec toi sous la douche- »

BAM ! Le coup fusa avant même que Kise n'est pu finir sa phrase.

« Non ! Fais-le et je te frappe !

-Mais~… Tu viens de le faire… »

Ce fut la mine triste que Kise rentra dans sa cabine de douche, à côté de celle de son sempai. Yukio prit une petite inspiration, et demanda, le ton grave, à son partenaire :

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas présent à l'entrainement aujourd'hui ? »

Kise ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux. Mais il se reprit bien vite, en inventant une excuse.

« Ma~… Une fille voulait me parler et je ne pouvais pas refuser tu comprends… Mais je serai là demain !

-Demain, il n'y aura entrainement que le matin.

-Ah ? Le coach est-

-Le coach est parti. Si tu avais été là, tu le saurais. Bref, dorénavant, je serai le nouveau coach, donc assures-toi de bien suivre mes directives.

-Oui~ ! »

Kasamatsu attrapa le gel douche mit à disposition. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand le liquide froid entra en contact avec sa peau. _Grave erreur_. Kise, qui entendit le gémissement, rougit d'un coup, et commença à… divaguer dirons-nous. Il s'imaginait, seul avec son sempai, léchant le torse finement musclé à loisir, apportant l'extase à son partenaire. Mais il se reprit bien vite, quand il se rendit compte que son sempai quittait sa douche. Accélérant un peu, Kise se lava vite, ou du moins assez pour rattraper son sempai, qui était parti se changer.

Le blond arriva dans les vestiaires. Vides. Personne en vue, et encore moins Yukio. Il se changea sans conviction, la mine triste. Uniforme enfilé, Kise sorti du gymnase, et failli se casser la figure. Devant lui, un homme. Le seul, l'unique… Kuroko. Kise se dirigea vers lui, en l'interrogeant :

« Kurokocchi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais parler avec toi. C'est important »

Kise n'en revenait pas. Kuroko venait le voir, et c'était important ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir sa lumière, Kagami ? Ou même ses coéquipiers ? Il était heureux que son ex-coéquipier de Teikou vienne le voir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi lui et non un autre. Mais il accepta de parler avec Kuroko.

« Alors ?

-Je suis amoureux.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q… Quoiiii ?! »

Amoureux ?! Kuroko, amoureux ?! Pas du lui ?! … si ?

« V-Vraiment ? Et de qui ?

-Kagami-kun. »

Gros soulagement pour notre blondinet. Si Kuroko avait été amoureux de lui, il aurait dû le rejeter, ils ne seraient plus amis, et-… Et puis au final, ce n'est pas le cas, alors on ne va pas s'attarder là-dessus.

« Je vois… Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

-Tu ne sors pas avec Kasamatsu-sempai ?

-A-Ah… Ahaha… Non… _Malheureusement…_

-Oh. Je pensais que c'était le cas. Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

-Ouai, enfin… Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Tu n'as qu'à te déclarer à Kagamicchi, en le disant clairement !

-Clairement… ?

-Oui, parce que 'faut avouer qu'il est un peu lent parfois…

-Oui. Merci, Kise-kun. »

Puis, Kuroko repartit. Il est perspicace quand il veut, lui ! Mais il fallait avouer que si Kuroko avait vu qu'il aimait son sempai… Ca lui prenait la tête, cette histoire… Vivement demain. Donc, entrainement seulement le matin… Il demanderait à son sempai de faire un « one-on-one ». Il acceptera surement, pensant que Kise voudrait rattraper son retard avec l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Se fut penaud que Kise Ryouta rentra chez lui ce soir-là.

* * *

Le soleil pointait lentement le bout de son nez, tandis que quelques nuages blancs flottaient légèrement. Le réveil d'un habitant du quartier troubla le silence de la pièce dans laquelle régnait désormais ce « bip-bip » incessant. Une main sorti de sous la couette, et avança à tâtons pour éteindre l'appareil. Le silence revint. Mais un silence léger, presque serein. L'individu se releva lentement, et regarda à la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, chaud et il n'y avait pas de vent. Une journée d'été. La journée idéal pour aller sur le terrain de basket et jouer jusqu'à épuisement. Une touffe blonde sortie du lit.

Kise Ryouta émergeait lentement.

Il se frottait les yeux, s'étirait et baillait. Vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, en vue de se doucher. Le blond retira le seul vêtement qu'il portait et s'introduisit dans la cabine. L'eau chaude coulait à flot, décontractant ses muscles finement taillés. Il ne resta pas longtemps sous la douche, l'entrainement commençant plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Kasamatsu-sempai allait être le coach durant… durant combien de temps en fait ? On ne lui avait rien dit. Bah, il demanderait quand il arrivera au lycée.

Il s'habilla avec une chemise blanche, ouverte jusqu'au troisième bouton, assorti avec une petite chaîne en argent le tout mis en valeur par un pantalon en cuir, moulant atrocement bien ses formes. On était samedi. Donc pas cours, donc pas d'uniforme. Il prit un sac en bandoulière noir et blanc –cela changeait du bleu qu'il avait tout le temps- et y mit ses affaires de sport, ainsi qu'un gel douche et un shampoing. Le blond but un café, et enfila ses chaussures.

Kise était en forme ce matin-là.

* * *

Lorsque Kise arriva au gymnase, il n'y avait encore personne. Il décida donc de se changer, puis s'échauffer un peu, espérant que le temps passe plus vite. Une demie heure s'écoula, et toujours personne. Il était bientôt huit heures… Notre blond saisit donc son portable, et appela son sempai.

Deux sonneries plus tard, la voix de Kasamatsu parvint aux oreilles de Kise :

« Oui ?

-Sempai ? C'est Kise… Il n'y a pas entrainement ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais tu es où là ? On est au terrain de street basket, à côté de la rivière ! Il fait chaud, alors il faut en profiter !

-Mais… Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu ! Ca fait une demi-heure voir même plus que j'attends au gymnase ! Bon, j'arrive ! »

Sans attendre, il couru vers la rivière, qui devait être à dix minutes de marche. Sauf que lui, courrait. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Dans une pente, il s'emmêla les pieds et la dévala en roulés-boulés. Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux en bataille que Kise arriva sur le terrain de street basket. Un de ses coéquipiers vint vers lui.

« Kise ! T'en as mis du temps ! Minute… Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

-Trop long à expliquer… Cap'tain ! Désolé du-

-IDIOT ! »

Un coup de pied phénoménal se fit voir –et entendre de par des gémissements. Kasamatsu venait de mettre un coup à Kise, bien violent. Kise se gratta la tête, de fausses larmes dans les yeux.

« Kasamatsu-sempai ! C'est méchant ! Je me suis dépêché en plus !

-Encore heureux ! Va t'échauffer de suite ! Tu te joindras à nous ensuite !

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour m'échauffer…

-Tu me fais quatre tours du terrain d'athlétisme d'à côté !

-Quoi ?! Mais-

-Et que ça saute ! »

La discussion était close. Kise marcha jusqu'à la piste d'athlétisme, et se mit à courir. Les quatre tours furent vite fait, et le blond était échauffé. Il rejoignit les autres sur le terrain, et on lui lança une balle. Il comprit qu'il allait suer, et qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire…

* * *

Essoufflés, ils l'étaient. L'entrainement avait été rude, d'autant plus que Kasamatsu n'était jamais satisfait. Toute l'équipe avait donc dû supportée leur capitaine-coach pendant quatre heures. Il était aux alentours de treize heures quand l'entrainement se finit. Tout le monde s'assit en même temps, à l'exception de Kise et Kasamatsu. Ils étaient les deux seuls à peu près frais. Les autres étaient complètement vidés.

Les membres de l'équipe partirent les uns après les autres, les vestiaires étant petits, ils ne purent se changer tous en même temps. Ils y allaient donc trois par trois. Pendant que tout le monde se changeait tour à tour, Kise avait pris une balle et commencé à dribblé.

Tout le monde était parti, hormis Kise et Kasamatsu. Le blond lança la balle à son capitaine.

« Un pari, ça te dis ? »

Yukio fut d'abord surpris, mais se repris bien vite. Un défi, en quelques sortes.

« Du genre ? »

Il était partant. Ryouta en était certain. Les yeux de son coéquipier brillaient d'excitation.

« Et bien… Celui qui marque le plus rapidement possible dix paniers à trois points gagne. Bien sûr, qui dit pari, dit gage pour le perdant…

-Ca me va.

-Dans ce cas… »

Kise sorti un chrono de son sac de sport, pendant que Kasamatsu allait chercher la caisse de ballons de basket. Il y avait vingt ballons en tout. Le mannequin proposa à son coach remplaçant de commencer.

« Si ça te fait plaisir… »

Le brun soupira. Munit d'un sifflet et du chrono, Kise faisait très sérieux –chose assez rare. Le bruit du sifflet retentit, et Kasamatsu prit la première balle.

La première rentra. Puis la deuxième, et la troisième aussi. La quatrième manqua, mais Yukio ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il en prit une autre rapidement, qui rentra. Les autres suivirent mais deux d'entre elles heurtèrent les bords du panier. En seulement cinquante-deux secondes, le brun avait réussi à tirer treize ballons, et mis dix d'entre eux. Il regarda Kise, qui remettait les balles perdues dans la caisse.

« Bravo sempai ! A mon tour, maintenant ! »

Kise remit le sifflet et le chrono à Kasamatsu, et se plaça correctement, balle en main. A peine le coup de sifflet retentit que la première balle était dans le panier. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la neuvième, qui manqua. Mais il ne perdit pas de vitesse et mit ses deux derniers ballons.

…le tout en quarante-neuf secondes.

« J'ai gagné~ ! Yeaaaah ! »

Kasamatsu grogna, mais applaudit tout de fois l'as de son équipe. Mais Kise prit un air assez sérieux, mélangé avec de l'espièglerie, donnant un regard troublant, qui fit légèrement rougir le capitaine –pour on ne sait quelle raison.

« Maintenant… Le gage du perdant. »

Le brun perdit vite ses rougeurs, et devint pâle. Il avait oublié. Et il savait pertinemment que le blond pouvait être très sadique. Il imagina toutes sortes de choses horribles…

« Alors… »

Il le faisait languir, cet idiot ! Une sueur froide coula le long de la nuque de Yukio, le faisant frissonner.

« Je veux que Kasamatsu-sempai aille au parc d'attractions avec moi~ ! »

Kasamatsu se… cassa la figure. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Et bien. Il se releva, avec l'aide de son coéquipier. Il médita sur la question, et finit par répondre, avec une certaine curiosité :

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? Kuroko, ton ancienne coach du collège ou même quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait-il pas pu faire l'affaire ? »

Au tour de Kise d'être surpris ! Il répondit, un peu gêné :

« Bah tout simplement parce que j'avais envie d'y aller avec toi sempai ! Et… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il réalisa que ce qu'il demandait était très égoïste de sa part. Son sempai n'avait certainement pas le cœur et l'envie d'être avec lui. Sa mine s'assombrit soudainement, et le brun le remarqua. Le blond lança d'un coup, avec un faux sourire qui fit mal au cœur de Kasamatsu :

« Mais c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas ! A la place, faisons un un contre un !

-Non… Je peux bien y aller, après tout. »

Kise ouvrit grand les yeux. Son capitaine lui tourna le dos, en ajoutant pour lui-même :

« Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal, de toute façon. Puis je pense que je suis un peu trop sévère avec moi-même ces derniers temps… »

Kise lui sauta au cou, réellement ravi d'entendre une réponse positive venant de son capitaine. Ce dernier tiqua légèrement, mais se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, esquissant un petit sourire attendrit. Mais cet élan de tendresse s'arrêta net quand le coach temporaire trancha :

« Aller, 'faut qu'on se change quand même.

-Ouiii~ ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les petits vestiaires, après avoir pris leurs sacs qui étaient restés par terre.

Kise était à moitié changé quand Kasamatsu lui demanda assez franchement –et sans gêne- :

« Du coup, tu veux le fixer quand ton rendez-vous ? »

Le blond rougit fortement. Heureusement qu'il était de dos sinon son sempai se demanderait si tout tournait rond chez lui… Il réfléchit alors à une date, et une heure.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que demain il fait beau. Ah mais est-ce que un parc sera ouvert un dimanche… Hm…

-Il me semble que le parc qui est près du lycée est ouvert ce dimanche.

-Vraiment ? Chouette ! Disons… Treize heures trente devant chez toi, ça te va ? Je passerai te chercher. Ok ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas, mais toi par contre, ça te fait faire un sacré détour si je vois où tu habites…

-Non t'inquiète pas ! Donc on dit ça ?

-Si tu veux. »

Kise était aux anges.

* * *

Le soleil pointait lentement le bout de son nez, tandis que quelques nuages blancs flottaient légèrement. Le réveil d'un habitant du quartier troubla le silence de la pièce dans laquelle régnait désormais ce « bip-bip » incessant. Une main sortie brusquement du lit, éteignant sans plus de cérémonie le radio réveil. Une touffe blonde fit son apparition.

Kise était joyeux ce matin-là.

Il alla sous la douche, prit le temps de bien se laver les cheveux et le corps, et se retrouva en serviette dans sa salle de bain, après un quart d'heure de douche. Il essuya son corps d'Apollon et retourna dans sa chambre. Le blond prit ses nouveaux vêtements, qu'il avait achetés avec Momoi. Un jean droit, moulant légèrement son fessier, un t-shirt à manches courtes avec un décolleté en V blanc, assorti de sa chainette argentée préférée. Il avait prit une veste grise qui allait à merveille avec sa tenue.

Kise prit son petit déjeuner, veillant à ne pas se laisser aller. Il avait encore quelques heures à patienter et il pourrait voir son capitaine.

…ou plus si affinité…

« Je me demande quand même comment il va gérer ça… »

Parlons-en de ce cher Kasamatsu. A l'heure où Ryouta pensait tout haut, notre cher capitaine… dormait.

Oui, il dormait profondément même. Comme un enfant. Et il ne se souciait guère du rendez-vous fixé par le blond. Il n'y pensait même pas. Il rêvait. Mais ce rêve était tout de même bien étrange… Inconsciemment, il s'imaginait dans les bras du blond. Et ils dansaient. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils tournaient, lentement, puis rapidement. Kasamatsu sentit son corps s'envoler, puis il se retrouva dans un lit. Pas le sien. Il ne paniquait pas, étant étrangement calme. Kise apparut, au-dessus de lui. Le brun se sentait serein. Faisait-il autant confiance au blond ? Ryouta se pencha un peu plus sur son capitaine, et lui murmura tendrement :

« Reste avec moi… Yukio… »

Yukio, un peu gêné que son rêve prenne une tourne assez ambiguë, détourna la tête, offrant son cou au blond. Ledit blond en profita, faisant un suçon bruyant à l'espace offert. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Kasamatsu vira au rouge pivoine. Il n'avait tout ne même pas _gémi_ ? …si ? Kise prit le menton du numéro quatre, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tous deux gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre, appréciant ce langoureux baiser. Les mains du génie ne restèrent pas inactives, bien au contraire. Elles caressaient sensuellement le ventre à disposition, tout en relevant son t-shirt.

Le reste était assez flou…

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kasamatsu se réveilla en sueur, avec une réaction compromettante au _niveau inférieur_. Ne se souvenant que vaguement de son rêve, il alla se soulager dans la salle de bain, vite fait, bien fait. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, vêtu d'une simple serviette, nouée autour de la taille. Kasamatsu regarda l'horloge, accrochée au mur, qui indiquait onze heures et demi. A peu près. Un peu plus. Kise venait le chercher dans deux heures… Bah, il avait le temps.

Yukio attrapa son téléphone, et appela son ami blond. A peine le premier « Tuuuuuut… » se termina qu'une voix joyeuse se fit entendre.

« Sempai ? Un problème ?

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Si tu viens me chercher à treize heures et quelques, on mangera ensemble ou pas ?

-… … … … …Ah ! Oui pourquoi pas ! Je t'emmènerais dans un petit restaurant !

-Ok. A toute à l'heure. »

Puis il raccrocha. Il sentait un peu embarrassé de manger en tête à tête avec son ami. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais été vraiment seul à seul avec lui. A part dans les vestiaires et sur le terrain mais ils n'avaient jamais mangé ensemble. Tous les deux. Seuls.

Kasamatsu se mit à rougir.

« Faites qu'il ne fasse rien d'embarrassant… »

* * *

Quand Kise avait entendu son téléphone sonner, il s'était précipité dessus, et s'était magistralement cassé la figure. Ce fut donc la tête à l'envers qu'il avait répondue à Kasamatsu.

« Sempai ? Un problème ?

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Si tu viens me chercher à treize heures et quelques, on mangera ensemble ou pas ?

-… … … »

Kise mit un temps avant de traiter l'information. Manger ensemble ? Juste eux deux ? S'il avait été debout, il se serait cassé la figure. Mais il l'avait déjà fait avant donc il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

« … Ah ! Oui pourquoi pas ! Je t'emmènerais dans un petit restaurant !

-Ok. A tout à l'heure. »

Un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec son sempai, et en plus, un repas aux chandelles avec lui ! Kise était… extrêmement heureux. L'homme le plus heureux et reconnaissant de la planète, à cet instant, c'était lui. Il en était persuadé. Il se releva et alluma son ordinateur. Il ouvrit internet et rechercha un petit restaurant pas trop cher mais chic. Il y en avait quelques uns, mais ils étaient assez loin… Il poussa un peu plus sa recherche, et trouva un restaurant s'appelant « Au Septième Ciel ». Il cliqua dessus, et une page richement décorée apparut. Kise regarda le menu, les prix, et l'emplacement exact. Le menu n'avait pas l'air mauvais, les prix étaient abordables, et l'emplacement raisonnable.

Le blond arracha un bout de papier du calepin qui se trouvait à côté de lui, saisit un stylo et nota l'adresse du restaurant. Ryouta jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus de son écran plasma. Midi quinze. Déjà ? Il mettait un quart d'heure pour aller chez Kasamatsu, donc il partirait vers treize heures dix. Il avait encore une heure –environs- à tuer. Il mit sa main sous son menton, réfléchissant profondément.

« Le parc d'attractions, c'est super, mais pour s'occuper toute une après-midi, c'est moyen. On pourrait aller à l'aquarium après avoir déjeuner, et ensuite, vers dix-neuf heures, on irait au parc. On pourra monter dans la grande roue, et voir la ville de nuit ! C'est génial ! Donc, il faut que je vois où est l'aquarium par rapport au restaurant… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! L'aquarium n'était qu'à cinq minutes du restaurant. Par contre, le parc d'attractions était plus loin… Au moins dix minutes, si ce n'était quinze. Bah ! ils pourraient bien marcher un peu…

* * *

A cette heure-ci, Kasamatsu était en tenue, prêt à sortir. Il avait mis un t-shirt noir à manches courtes avec un col arrondi, un jean droit, et une paire de basket bleues. Il n'avait pas prit de sac, mais les poches de son jean étant assez larges, il pouvait y loger son portable dans la droite, et son porte-monnaie dans la gauche.

Le brun consulta ses mails, voyant que Moriyama lui avait envoyé un programme d'entrainement intensif pour l'équipe. Yukio lui répondit brièvement. Il devrait l'étudier un peu plus profondément plus tard. Il vit que son père lui avait envoyé un mail comme quoi son voyage à l'étranger se passait bien, et qu'il rentrerait certainement dans une ou deux semaines. Il était parti au Canada, pour gérer sa boîte et étendre un peu son influence. Kasamatsu avait approuvé l'idée, la trouvant bonne –et justifiée. Sa mère était d'accord, mais à condition qu'elle aille avec lui. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis, laissant Yukio seul chez lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Être seul à la maison, c'est le rêve de tout lycéen. Même Kasamatsu aimait le silence de sa maison quand il n'y avait personne.

Yukio regarda l'horloge : treize heures vingt. Kise n'allait pas tarder. Il vérifia si tout était éteint : ordinateur, lumières, télévision… Par prudence, il débrancha la télévision. Le brun ouvrit la porte, mais retourna au pas de course dans sa chambre pour prendre une veste. Sa veste bleue et blanche préférée. Il prit ses clés, ferma la porte et traversa le petit chemin pavé qui menait à son portail. Il vit au loin une touffe dorée qui s'approchait d'abord en marchant, puis, en courant.

* * *

Kise était parti un peu plus tôt, ne tenant plus en place. Il s'était retenu de courir dans les rues, et de crier de joie. Par chance, aucune fan n'était venu vers lui. En espérant que cela dure… Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses fans, mais pendant son rendez-vous, il le prendrait très mal et s'énerverait sûrement. Il prit le plus de raccourcis qu'il connaissait, et se retrouva dans la rue de Kasamatsu. Il repéra vite la maison du brun. Il accéléra le pas. Puis il vit son sempai, qui l'attendait devant son portail. Sans raison apparente, le blond se mit à courir. Quand il arriva à hauteur de Yukio, il lui lança :

« Bonjour !

-Salut. Je pensais que tu allais être en retard mais tu es à l'heure. Même en avance. Donc, Kise…

-Non ! Pas de « Kise » !

-Ah ?

-On est rendez-vous ! Donc tu m'appelles « Ryouta », et moi je t'appelle « Yukio » ! »

Sur le coup, Kasamatsu ne dit rien. Mais il se mit à rougir un peu en se représentant la scène dans sa tête. Cela faisait un peu… bizarre. Mais il ne savait si appeler Kise par son prénom était plus dérangeant que Kise en train de prononcer le sien. Quel sentiment bizarre quand même…

« Si tu veux. Donc_, Ryouta_, où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Pour le moment, dans un restaurant.

-Très bien, monsieur.

-Autre chose…

-Oui ?

-Vu que l'on va passer par un endroit assez fréquenté, on pourrait se perdre. On pourrait… euh… »

Kise s'était mis à rougir. C'était plus dur que prévu ! Mince alors !

« On pourrait ?

-… …se tenir la main ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kasamatsu de rougir. S'il s'attendait à ça… Il prit un air renfrogné, mais toujours rouge de gêne :

« Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit ! »

Et il prit la main de Kise dans la sienne. Le blond avait perdu tout sa gêne, et serra un peu plus la main de son sempai. Sempai qui lui, par contre, avait toujours ses rougeurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers un quartier fréquenté, mais une chose interpella Kasamatsu. Et il en fit par à son coéquipier.

« Hé Ki-… Ryouta, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de…

-Si… Désolé Yukio… Tu veux peut-être qu'on passe par un autre chemin ?

-Non ! Non… c'est pas grave… »

En effet, ils y avaient beaucoup de couples homosexuels dans le quartier. Voyant que Yukio était mal à l'aise, Ryouta pressa le pas, pour sortir au plus vite de ce quartier. Le brun le remarqua, et esquissa un petit sourire, que le blond ne vit que du coin de l'œil…

* * *

« On va au Septième Ciel ! »

Le brun rougit plus que de raison, pensant à l'évident sous-entendu. Il baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds. Puis il l'a releva, et vu Kise avec un grand sourire, pointant le restaurant qui était en face d'eux. Il se sentit très bête. Il souffla, et regarda de nouveau le blond.

« Toi alors…

-Hum ?

-Nan rien. On rentre ?

-Oui~ »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, assez vide vu l'heure. Un serveur vint les accueillir. C'était un serveur typique des restaurants chics : en costume trois pièces, un plateau à la main, un essuie-tout sur le bras, les chaussures en cuir cirés, les yeux bridés et un sourire chaleureux.

« Avez-vous réservé messieurs ?

-Oui, au nom de Kise.

-Kise… Kise… Oui, vous voilà. Pour deux, table quatre. Suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Les deux garçons s'attablèrent, menu en main. Le brun prit une salade composée, assorti d'un jus de pomme. Kise prit la même chose, mais demanda poliment de ne pas mettre de lardons dans son plat. Le serveur acquiesça, et parti vers les autres tables. Kasamatsu en profita pour détailler un peu l'homme qu'il avait en face lui. Ryouta était habillé comme les stars. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais le blond devait avoir ce genre de vêtements dans son armoire.

Le blond se forçait de ne pas trop regarder Yukio. Sinon, il le mettrait mal à l'aise. Mais le fait que le brun le regarde de haut en bas le mettait mal à l'aise, lui. Kise sentait ce regard qui le transperçait. Il avait l'impression que son sempai arrivait à regarder à travers ses vêtements… Cette sensation était assez dérangeante et délicate pour notre génie. A cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : Que le serveur arrive au plus vite.

Heureusement pour Ryouta, le serveur arriva, avec les repas commandés plus tôt. Il déposa les assiettes devant ses clients, leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Puis il reparti vers les cuisines pour prendre d'autres plats.

Kasamatsu regarda son assiette, lui donnant l'eau à la bouche. Par politesse, il demanda à Kise :

« On commence ?

-Oui ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Ce fut sur cette courte discussion que les deux lycéens commencèrent à manger. La salade était fraîche, et les cuisiniers avaient fait attention à ne pas mettre de lardons dans le met de Kise. Celui-ci vit que Yukio laissait de côté quelques bouts de gésier. Le blond, innocent comme tout, prit un des gésiers laissés sur le bord de l'assiette. Il tendit sa fourchette à son sempai, et fit avec une voix aigüe :

« Manges-moi ! Je suis délicieux ! Goûtes, tu verras à quel point je suis bon ! »

Kasamatsu pouffa légèrement, et ouvrit la bouche. Kise y fourra le gésier, qui s'avéra être tout bonnement délicieux. Le brun s'en voulut de laisser ces bons bouts de viande. Le blond, ravi de l'effet de son petit manège, prit une noix et la mangea. Son sempai le regarda avec de gros yeux, lui disant clairement « Prends-en encore UNE seul, et tu finis la tête dans le parquet ».

« Yukio, tes yeux me font peur…~

-Bin voyons… Tu permets, j'ai une salade à manger. »

Ils finirent de manger assez rapidement. Kasamatsu insista pour payer, mais Kise était têtu et du coup, le brun n'eût pas le choix. Il avait l'impression d'être la fille dans le couple…

… pardon ? Couple ? Depuis QUAND étaient-ils en couple ?! Il divaguait ! Oui, la fatigue, sûrement ! Ou pas, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Puis pourquoi il pensait ça… Certes, il n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit, mais bon… Raah ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser. De toute façon, quand bien même il aimerait Kise –bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas de penser qu'il pouvait aimer le blond-, il ne le considérait que comme un ami, ou meilleur ami à la limite. Le brun soupira bruyamment, dû à cette pensée quelque peu démoralisante.

« Yukio ? Tout va bien ?

-Ah… Ouai, t'inquiète pas.

-Tu… t'ennuies peut-être, non ? »

…Ah ? Quoi ? Comment Ryouta pouvait penser ça ? Parce qu'il avait soupiré ? Oui, peut-être, il n'aurait pas tord, après tout, de penser comme ça.

« Non, je pensais à quelque chose…

-D'accord. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dis que je t'emmènerais au parc d'attractions ?

-Oui… Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, on va faire un petit détour ! Je pense que rester au parc toute une après-midi serait ennuyeux, on va d'abord aller autre part !

-Oh, si tu veux. Où ?

-Surprise ! Aller, viens ! »

Kise, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, tendit la main à son sempai. Les cheveux au vent, la boucle d'oreille argentée brillant, les yeux remplis de joie de vivre, et le tout sur la même personne… Yukio ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais prit tout de même la main tendue.

_A force de rougir, je vais me transformer en tomate !_ pensa notre cher capitaine.

* * *

Lorsque Kasamatsu se retrouva devant l'endroit « surprise », il y eut un semblant de sourire niai sur son visage. Il adorait cet endroit. Est-ce que Kise l'avait fait exprès ? Non, personne ne savait qu'il aimait ça. Il devait avoir une tête d'imbécile, à sourire comme ça, mais il s'en fichait.

« Ca te plait ? L'aquarium. »

Question stupide de la part du blond.

« A ton avis ! Idiot… »

Malgré le ton faussement énervé de la part du brun, il avait toujours ce sourire qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Ryouta.

Parlons-en, de ce très cher Ryouta. A cet instant, il regardait tendrement son sempai. Il le trouvait irrésistiblement mignon. Une bouille d'enfant devant le sapin de Noël –et les cadeaux. Kasamatsu était retombé en enfance. On pouvait appeler cela un « GROS COUP DE CHANCE ». Enorme même, le coup de chance. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main depuis le restaurant.

« Pouah ! Regarde, des homos ! Beurk ! »

Deux filles venaient de pointer du doigt les deux coéquipiers. Kasamatsu, qui était sorti de sa rêverie, baissa la tête, et essaya de tirer le génie pour s'éloigner des deux garces. Mais Kise n'était pas de cet avis, et lâcha la main de Yukio. Il le prit par les épaules, et lui murmura à l'oreille, doucement :

« Je reviens, attends-moi. »

Kasamatsu hocha la tête, et regarde Kise s'approcher des deux filles. Tout de suite, elles reconnurent le mannequin, et gloussèrent. Elles accentuèrent leurs décolletés respectifs, et papillonnèrent des cils. Le blond, sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêta à leur niveau. Mais ce visage charmeur disparut pour laisser place à des yeux fins et froids. Avec un ton glacial, il leur annonça :

« Dégagez, boudins. »

En pleurs à cause de deux mots, elles s'en allèrent bruyamment, leurs talons hauts claquant sur le sol. Fier de son effet, il retourna voir son sempai, qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes. Quand le blond retrouva Yukio, son sourire angélique était revenu. Le brun, septique, demanda à son coéquipier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? »

Ryouta prit un air sérieux, lui donnant un air sexy que personne ne pouvait nier. Il prit la main de Kasamatsu pour la coller contre sa joue.

« Je déteste te voir triste, Yukio. »

Rougissements au rendez-vous côté brun. Il détourna son regard, observant la file d'attente pour aller au _paradis_. Il serra un peu plus la main de Kise, et le tira vers la file.

« Allons-y…

-Oui~ »

Kise avait retrouvé son sourire habituel, et Kasamatsu son rougissement, maintenant, habituel.

* * *

L'attente fut brève. Une fois devant l'accueil de l'aquarium, Kise avait –encore- payé, sous les protestations du brun. La fille qui tenait l'accueil avait doucement rigolé, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, et une bonne visite. Kise lui avait sourit, et remercié, ainsi que le brun, le sourire étant un peu moins marqué. Ils rentrèrent donc enfin dans l'aquarium. Kise voulait commencer par les pingouins et manchots, tandis que Kasamatsu voulait commencer par les crabes et autres crustacés. Finalement, les crabes ont gagné. Et comme s'ils étaient en couple, Kise prit la hanche de son sempai, le rapprochant de lui. Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir.

La visite dura deux bonnes heures. Yukio avait grandement apprécié les crabes, pensant qu'il devait avoir la même couleur quand il rougissait. Cette pensée le fit pouffer. Juste après, ils avaient été voir les pingouins. Le brun cru qu'il allait fondre sur place en voyant Ryouta devant la barrière, limite dans l'enclos, en train de caresser un manchot docile. Le manchot, nommé Yuyu par Kise, s'était lové contre la barrière pour que le blond puisse mieux le câliner, sous le regard médusé du soigneur qui était dans l'enclos. Ce fut le cœur serré que le génie quitta Yuyu. Mais son sempai lui prit la main, l'air de rien. Chose qui fit très plaisir à notre blond international.

Ils finirent la visite par le « bocal » -comme disait Kise- à requins. Il y avait de tout : des requins-marteau, un grand requin blanc, un requin baleine, et le requin Pèlerin, mais seulement en dessin. La grandeur de ces fabuleux requins ébahi la plupart des personnes présentes –dont nos deux coéquipiers-, mais principalement les enfants, qui mettaient leurs mains sur les vitres, espérant en toucher un.

« C'était super !

-C'est vrai. Il faudrait se refaire ça. »

Kise hocha la tête, visiblement heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Les deux compères marchèrent vers la sortie, mais un bruit interpella Kasamatsu. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, mais finit par regarder plus bas. Et là, il vit une petite fille, rousse aux yeux vert émeraude, en pleurs assise par terre. Beaucoup de personnes lui passait à côté, l'ignorant ou la regardant avec pitié. Le brun se tourna vers le blond, qui regardait la petite avec une certaine tristesse. Toujours main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent vers la fillette.

Kasamatsu se baissa à sa hauteur, et lui caressa tendrement la joue, essuyant des larmes. Il lui sourit, et la gamine, en bonne enfant, se blottit dans les bras tendus. Le brun la souleva, et regarda Kise. D'un accord muet, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, où ils avaient peut-être une chance de retrouver les parents de la petite. Kasamatsu lui demanda gentiment :

« Comment t'appelles-tu petite ?

-Ch… Chiaru.

-Enchanté, Chiaru-chan. Tu t'es perdue ?

-Oui… Mes parents sont partis, et les gens m'ont poussé et je me suis retrouvée ici… J'ai eu trop peur ! J'étais toute seule… et personne ne venait m'aider… Mais vous, vous êtes des gentils monsieurs _(la faute d'orthographe est voulue)_ !

-Ahaha… Nous allons te ramener auprès de tes parents, d'accord ? »

La rouquine hocha la tête, heureuse de se savoir en sécurité. Kise et Kasamatsu arrivèrent à l'accueil, où il y avait visiblement de l'animation. On entendait des éclats de voix venant de deux adultes.

« Nous avons perdu notre fille ! Et vous ne pouvez rien faire, dites-vous ?! Mais vous vous moquez de nous !

-Monsieur, calmez-vous s'il vous plait… »

La pauvre fille qui plus tôt, leur avait souhaité un bonheur éternel, semblait débordée par les évènements. La femme, plus calme que son sûrement mari, essayait elle aussi de le calmer. Lorsqu'elle aperçu les deux coéquipiers, elle accourut vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

« Chiaru ! Chiaru, c'est bien toi !

-Mama ! »

A l'entente du prénom de la fillette, l'homme tourna la tête vers la femme. La colère étant visiblement passée, il se dirigea à son tour vers Chiaru. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

« Ma fille ! Mon adorable petite fille… »

Kise et son sempai se regardèrent, chacun un petit sourire accroché au visage. La femme et son mari, après avoir chaleureusement remercié les sauveurs de leur fille, partirent vers la sortie. Ryouta regarda sa montre : dix-sept heures. Il prit, pour la énième fois de la journée, la main de Yukio dans la sienne. Cela allait devenir une habitude…Ils prirent donc la sortie, eux aussi.

Alors que Kise et Kasamatsu étaient de nouveau dans ce quartier très… « gay », une pensée vint frapper l'esprit du blond.

_Je me demande comment Kurokocchi s'en est sorti, avec Kagamicchi…_, pensa notre cher blond.

Le brun, quand à lui, avait un autre genre de pensée. Il se demandait si cette journée devait vraiment se finir un jour… Certes, il avait été un peu réticent au début, mais la main du génie était si bien calée dans la sienne, son sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à lui… Il devait faire le point sur ces sentiments nouveaux pour lui. Le fait qu'il puisse aimer le blond ne lui posait aucun soucis, mais imaginons : Kasamatsu Yukio se déclare à Kise Ryouta. Bon, il avait deux solutions. La première, sans doute la meilleur, les sentiments étaient partagés. Ils seraient en couple, et l'équipe n'aurait aucun problème à les accepter comme cela. La deuxième, moins bien : les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Cela engendrait pleins d'évènements pas très… chouettes. Si Yukio se lançait, il ferait du 50-50.

_Je vais y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur…_, pensa le numéro quatre.

* * *

« Yukio, tu veux faire quelle attraction en premier ? »

Ledit Yukio y réfléchit sérieusement. Les montagnes russes ne le tentait pas du tout. Mais il voyait bien que son compagnon voulait y aller. Il soupira, regardant les différents stands installés. Il apprécié tout de même que son coéquipier se préoccupe de ce que lui voulait. Le brun vit un stand de tir à la carabine, qui semblait être amusant. Il y avait le « Train Fantôme » ou « La Maison Hantée ». La Grande Roue aussi, mais ça, ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils y monteraient de nuit. Pas rassuré, Kasamatsu finit par dire :

« Pourquoi pas les montagnes russes ?

-OUIII~ ! »

Le brun ne s'était pas trompé –il aurait aimé pourtant. L'un joyeux, l'autre prêt à vomir avant l'heure, ils partirent vers les fameuses montagnes russes. L'enthousiasme de Kise ne fit que grandir lorsqu'ils virent quelques personnes se tenir le cœur, surement près à exploser. Kasamatsu se raidit. Il avait peur, et n'avait pas honte de le dire. Mais en voyant la joie du blond à l'idée de monter dans les wagons, il se tut et essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Mais il ne voulait absolument pas y aller.

* * *

Actuellement, Kise et Kasamatsu étaient aux toilettes. Oui, Yukio n'avait pas aimé. Oui, Yukio avait vomi. L'épreuve avait été plus rude que n'importe quel match de basket. Même un double match contre Tôô et Seirin aurait été moins dur à supporter ! Kasamatsu se sentit bête de penser à ça. En s'essuyant la bouche avec du papier, Kasamatsu rejoignit le blond qui s'était assis sur un banc. Le brun jeta le mouchoir. Kise le regarda, inquiet.

« Yukio… Il fallait me le dire si tu ne voulais pas y aller…

-Euh… ouai. Désolé. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait fait ça pour lui. Qui sait comment il le prendrait. Kise prit son sempai dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué que son coéquipier ne faisait ça que pour lui faire plaisir… Kasamatsu, lui, rougissait légèrement. L'action du blond l'avait surpris, mais il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Au contraire, la chaleur du corps qu'il sentait contre lui l'apaisait. Kise s'écarta de lui, en lui demandant :

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? »

Kasamatsu réfléchit. Il avait bien envie de tester le tir à la carabine…

« Hum… Y'avais un stand à l'entrée qui me tentait.

-Oh ? Lequel ?

-Tu verras ! »

Sur ce, le brun prit l'initiative de prendre la main du blond et de l'entrainer vers le fameux stand. Kise sourit, et se laissa faire. Il voudrait que cette journée dure éternellement… Il ne pensait pas que ce simple pari aille jusque là… Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Au contraire, il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné cette idée. Il devrait aussi remerciait Midorima, car c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'il était là, avec Yukio.

Ils arrivèrent au stand de tir. Kise regarda Kasamatsu, qui le regardait aussi. Sans même dire quoi que ce soit, les deux s'écrièrent :

« Je vais gagner ! »

Kise déposa l'argent nécessaire pour dix balles de plomb et arma son fusil. Il devait d'abord exploser trois ballons et ensuite tirer dans une cible avec les balles restantes. Kise tira dans les ballons. Une balle de plomb éclata deux ballons. Avec huit balles restantes, Kise visa la cible. Il tira trois fois dans le 10, le centre, quatre fois dans le 9, et trois fois dans le 7. Ce qui lui fit un total de _(30+36+21)_ quatre vingt sept points. Kasamatsu ne se laissa pas décourager, et prit à son tour ses dix balles et son fusil, après avoir donné l'argent. Il toucha les trois ballons avec deux balles lui aussi. Fier, il commença à viser le centre. Les huit balles partirent. Résultat, il y avait quatre balles dans le 10, deux dans le 9, une dans le 8, et trois dans le 7. Il se retrouva avec un score de _(40+18+8+21)_ quatre vingt sept. Ne se satisfaisant pas d'une simple égalité, les deux coéquipiers se mirent d'accord pour faire un tir décisif. L'homme qui tenait le stand empila des canettes vides en deux pyramides. Il sorti deux balles de plomb, en donnant une à chacun. Kise décida de laisser son sempai commencer, mais celui-ci insista pour que le blond commence. Kise tira, et sept canettes sur dix volèrent. Kasamatsu suivit. Huit canettes volèrent.

« J'ai gagné ! »

Kasamatsu était fier de lui. Mais il tourna vers le blond, un drôle d'expression au visage.

« Un défi, un gage… n'est-ce pas ? »

Kise devint pâle. Mais il décida de se la jouer « séducteur ».

« Oui. Et que veux-tu que je **te** fasse ? »

Kasamatsu ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il rougit, pensant au sous-entendu de la phrase. Il secoua la tête, essayant de penser clairement. Puis, il repensa au début de son rêve –ou plutôt, de la seule partie qu'il se souvenait. Une dance. Un slow. Pourquoi pas ?

« On fait un slow ? »

* * *

Kise avait accepté l'idée du slow. Bien sûr, il trouvait que c'était plus un miracle qu'un gage, mais bon. Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir perdu ! Kasamatsu avait prit le blond par l'avant-bras, et l'avait entrainé un peu à part. Kise étant légèrement plus grand que lui, le brun l'avait laissé mener la danse. Kise avait maladroitement prit les hanches du plus vieux tandis que ce dernier mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule du blond. Un pas, puis deux. Les voilà dans un ballet endiablant. Mélangeant incompréhension et désir. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais une chose était sûre : ils ne voulaient arrêter pour rien au monde. Seuls, à l'écart de la foule, ils dansaient. Le coucher de soleil leur prêtait attention, les guidant dans leurs pas. Cette danse paraissait éternelle, merveilleuse, magnifique, mais tellement triste, blessante, et mélancolique. Leurs sentiments étaient si complexes qu'ils en devenaient simples. Partager sa façon de penser est loin d'être facile, mais au fond d'eux, ils espéraient. Cet espoir que leurs sentiments soient partagés. Seulement, tout à une fin. A regret, ils se lâchèrent, laissant ce sublime sentiment de paix s'évanouir dans l'air.

Kise regarda Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu regarda Kise. Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent. Une main vint en caresser une autre. Les regards s'intensifiaient, et l'oxygène venait à manquer. Soudain, tirés de leur rêverie, les deux joueurs entendirent des bruits. Par reflexe, ils se cachèrent dans un buisson. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées.

« Oh, coquin ! Me faire ça, ici…

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air contre… »

Ryouta se mit à rougir. Yukio le suivit. Ils assistaient à une scène quelque peu… gênante. Un garçon et une fille, certainement du même âge qu'eux, se déshabillaient mutuellement. Kise mit sa main libre devant sa bouche, tandis que le capitaine détourna le regard. D'un accord silencieux, les deux coéquipiers décidèrent de partir en toute discrétion. Seulement, malgré le fait qu'ils ne voyaient plus la scène, les bruits étaient toujours présents. Et très audibles.

« Hum~… O-Oui ! Han…

-Quelle trainée tu fais… Tu la veux, maintenant ?

-Oui ! S'il te plait… Mmm… Han, oh ! »

Kasamatsu se sentit…_ bander_ rien qu'en entendant ces sons très suggestifs. Kise ne le remarqua pas, et continua d'avancer à quatre pattes. Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables, les deux basketteurs se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la Grande Roue. Le brun, qui avait toujours son _petit problème_, déclara à l'attention de Kise qu'il allait aux toilettes pour boire un coup. Kise acquiesça, décidant d'attendre sur le banc d'en face. Yukio rentra dans les toilettes, faisant vite pour aller dans la Grande Roue. Il fit son petit travail manuellement –il n'avait pas vraiment le choix- et, comme tout adolescent, gémit. C'était à peine audible, mais lui, avait bien entendu.

« Kise… »

Il n'en revenait qu'à moitié. Son esprit était légèrement embrumé à cause de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, mais le fait de faire « ça » en pensant à Ryouta… C'était embarrassant, mais pas dégoutant. Bizarrement, le fait que Kise lui fasse l'amour ne déranger pas plus que ça le capitaine. Mais le simple fait que ce soit le nom de son coéquipier qui lui soit venu à l'esprit à ce moment, était troublant… Tendu, Yukio sorti des toilettes, après s'être laver les mains. Lorsqu'il vit son ami, son cœur rata un battement. Ce pourrait-il que… Ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix de Ryouta.

« Il fait nuit maintenant… On va dans la roue ?

-Ouai… »

Kise voyait bien que le brun évitait son regard. Il se doutait que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être son capitaine était toujours troublé à cause des deux adolescents qui se tripotaient ? Bah. Le blond prit délicatement la main de son amour secret –et oui, ne l'oublions pas !- et l'entraina vers la file d'attente. Par chance, elle était assez courte. Kise pria intérieurement pour tomber sur une cabine bleue. Mais il n'y en avait que deux… Puis, il eut une idée.

« Yukio, attends-moi, je reviens.

-Mm ? Ok. »

Kasamatsu observa le blond partir. Décidemment, il devait faire le point sur ses sentiments ! Un coup il dansait avec Ryouta, un coup il pensait à lui en… Bref. Certes, il l'appréciait, peut-être même plus que de raison, mais pouvait-il vraiment affirmer qu'il l'aimait ? La question était à approfondir. Il doutait beaucoup. Le brun se sentait bête, pensant qu'il avait toutes ses chances de sortir avec le blond. Il était très gentil et attentionné envers lui, mais il devait être comme ça avec tout le monde… n'est-ce pas ? Mais quelque chose le poussait à croire que son éventuel amour était réciproque. Les mots doux, les petites attentions, puis même ce rendez-vous… Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose ! Il soupira. Pour une fois, il avait envie de se fier à son instinct. Ce dernier lui disait : « Vas-y ! Il t'aime, ça se voit ! », mais son cerveau lui chantait autre chose : « Non, si tu te déclares et qu'il répond par la négative, votre amitié va voler en morceaux… ». Et par-dessus tout, son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine.

« Yukio ? »

Kasamatsu sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu le blond revenir. Il le regarda, avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant. Ils avaient passés une très bonne journée, alors il ne fallait pas tout gâcher… Le brun inspira, et sourit à son « ami ».

« Désolé, je t'avais pas entendu arriver. On y va ?

-Oui… »

Kise s'inquiétait beaucoup. Le fait de voir Yukio sourire comme ça… Un sourire si triste. Son cœur se serra. Il prit la main de Kasamatsu. Peut-être espérait-il le réconforter… Ils montèrent dans la cabine bleue.

* * *

Kasamatsu était émerveillé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la ville pouvait être si belle de nuit. Kise le regardait tendrement, rassuré que cet air blessé soit parti des yeux de son amour. Seulement, cela ne suffisait pas. Kasamatsu, se rendant compte qu'il était observé, plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

« Où étais-tu passé tout à l'heure ? »

Kise, ne s'attendant qu'à moitié à cette question, ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il se gratta la nuque, visiblement gêné.

« J'étais… euh… parti demander à la fille qui faisait tourner la Roue de nous faire monter dans cette cabine.

-Pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ? »

Il le faisait exprès. Kise soupira. Des rougeurs commençaient à apparaître sur le visage du top model.

« Ta couleur préférée, c'est bien le bleu, non ? »

Yukio comprit. Tout. Une larme coula. Kasamatsu mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était lui qui verser ses larmes. Il n'était pas triste. Alors… pourquoi ? Kise, prit de panique, s'agenouilla près de Yukio, lui prenant les mains. Il lui chuchota des mots doux.

« Yukio ? Tout va bien ?

-Non… tout ne va pas bien… »

Les larmes ne coulaient plus, désormais.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Les yeux bleus brillaient de milles feux.

« Je… »

Kise était subjugué.

« Je t'aime… »

Kasamatsu rougit.

« Yukio…

-…abruti. »

Un silence. Un rapprochement. Un baiser. Une union. Ils se trouvaient enfin.

« Ryouta.

-Yukio. »

Kise sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, sincère. Celui qui vous met du baume au cœur.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Depuis très longtemps… »

Un autre baiser. Suivi d'un autre. Ils ne se lâchaient plus. Kise se mit à soulever le t-shirt de son « très bon ami », mais fut stoppé par celui-ci.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

-… Si on sortait de la cabine d'abord ?

-Oh, pas bête. »

* * *

Ils étaient essoufflés. Ils avaient voulu rentrer le plus vite possible. Main dans la main, Kasamatsu avait guidé Kise jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'y avait personne, alors ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Yukio sorti ses clés à la va-vite, et rentra en trombe, Kise à sa suite. Ils jetèrent leurs affaires ainsi que leurs vestes et coururent jusqu'à la chambre du plus vieux. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le lit, souriant comme deux gamins.

« Egalité ! »

Oui, durant tout le chemin, ils avaient courus pour savoir qui arriverait en premier. C'était certes idiot, mais ils étaient heureux. Kise souriait comme un bienheureux, tandis que Kasamatsu laissait un petit sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Le brun ferma les yeux, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Un effleurement. Kasamatsu rouvrit les yeux, et vit que Kise s'était installé au-dessus de lui. Le brun se mit à rougir, comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il allait se passer.

Kise l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus fougueusement. Kasamatsu ouvrit légèrement la bouche, tremblant. Le blond en profita pour introduire sa langue, retrouvant sa jumelle. Les deux muscles reprirent le ballet que leurs propriétaires avaient finis plus tôt. Ils dansaient. Yukio repoussa gentiment Ryouta. Celui-ci le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je… ne pouvais plus… respirer… »

Il détourna la tête, offrant son cou au blond. Ledit blond en profita, faisant un suçon bruyant à l'espace offert. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Kasamatsu vira au rouge pivoine. Il n'avait tout ne même pas _gémi_ ? …si ? Kise prit le menton du numéro quatre, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tous deux gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre, appréciant ce langoureux baiser. Les mains du génie ne restèrent pas inactives, bien au contraire. Elles caressaient sensuellement le ventre à disposition, tout en relevant son t-shirt. Bizarrement, Yukio avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène… Le brun gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit que son amant lui enlevait lentement son pantalon. Il se retrouva en caleçon devant le blond. Kasamatsu se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à être dévêtu. Il entreprit d'enlever le t-shirt blanc de Kise. Celui-ci rougit, mais aida tout de même son petit-ami à se déshabiller.

Nus comme à la naissance, ils se cherchaient. Toujours plus de contacts. Le blond prit la virilité du brun, effectuant de rapides vas-et-viens. Yukio se tendait, gémissait, et s'accrochaient désespérément au blond. Kise prit la main de son amant, la menant à sa propre verge. Il ne comprit pas, embrumé par le plaisir que le procurait la main du top model. Inconsciemment, il prit la chose de Ryouta, et se mit à le masturber. Les deux garçons gémirent en concert. Yukio vint le premier, mais Ryouta suivit bien vite. Les mains poisseuses mais humidifiées, le blond en profita pour introduire un doigt dans l'intimité du plus vieux. Ce dernier se crispa, et griffa le dos auquel il s'accrochait. La sensation d'avoir un doigt bougeant entre ses fesses était gênant, bizarre mais surtout inconfortable. Il sentit un deuxième se faufilait en lui. Ayant moins mal, il se détendit un peu. Le brun sentit qu'on lui écartait les fesses. Il regarda Kise comme il put, les yeux brillants de douleur et d'excitation. Le blond fondit sur la bouche de son petit-ami, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Soudain, les doigts s'en allèrent. Quelque chose de plus imposant se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité. Kasamatsu sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait un peu peur, mais il avait une totale confiance en Kise. Celui-ci retourna Yukio, de telle façon à se qu'il soit à quatre pattes, face aux oreillers. Le blond murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais doux…

-T'as… intérêt…. Idiot… »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Toujours aussi buté… Doucement, il s'enfonça dans le corps du brun. Celui-ci se crispa, mordit les draps et serra les oreillers entre ses doigts. Il avait très mal. Il jurait sentir du sang couler le long de sa cuisse droite. Kise s'était enfoncé jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant le signal de son sempai. Le brun souffrait, quelques larmes coulaient, mais il voulait absolument continuer. Il serra les dents, puis les desserra. Lentement, avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude, il tourna la tête pour voir Kise.

« Vas-y… doucement… »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il leva un peu plus les fesses. Kise embrassa les omoplates offertes et commença à bouger lentement. Il cherchait le point qui ferait crier son amant. Il allait lentement dans le corps du brun, essayant de se contenir pour ne pas le marteler de puissants coups de reins. L'étroitesse de son sempai était si excitante… D'un coup, il entendit Kasamatsu hurler. D'abord surprit, Kise s'enfonça de nouveau dans le corps de Yukio, butant une nouvelle fois contre sa prostate. Décidant d'accélérer un peu, il prit les hanches du plus vieux, et s'enfonça brutalement, touchant de plein fouet l'endroit si sensibles des hommes. Les coups de reins fusaient, les cris se répercutaient sur les murs, et le sperme tachait déjà les draps. Seulement, malgré que Kasamatsu soit venu deux fois, et qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, Kise n'avait toujours pas éjaculé. Après trois coups de buttoir, le blond vint enfin dans l'intimité de son amant, s'écroulant à ses côtés.

« Je t'avais dis… d'y aller doucement…

-Désolé, Yukio, mais tu étais si-

-Pas de commentaire… Aïe… Je vais avoir mal aux fesses demain…

-Désolé… mais… »

Kasamatsu regarda son petit-ami de top model dans les yeux, attendant la fin de la phrase. Ils étaient encore rougissants.

« Tu as apprécié… non ?

-… »

Yukio tourna le dos à Ryouta, visiblement encore bien rouge. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et murmura doucement :

« Oui… »

Kise, qui n'était pas sourd, avait très bien entendu et se colla à son sempai. Ils s'endormirent comme cela. Ils avaient taché les draps, mais ils étaient heureux. Ils laveraient ça demain.

* * *

Lentement, doucement, silencieusement, un blond se réveilla. Son chéri dans les bras, respirant régulièrement, dormait à poings fermés. Kise observa Kasamatsu longuement, avant de regarder l'heure. Dix heures et demi… Il avait entrainement ce matin ? Ryouta ne savait pas. Et Ryouta s'en foutait royalement. Il était avec son capitaine, sempai, et maintenant coach, et actuellement son petit-ami. Il était… heureux, tout simplement. Il entendit un petit grognement.

« Bien dormi, Yukio ? »

Yukio releva la tête vers le blond, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les yeux embrumés, il avait du mal à émerger. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. L'entrainement, puis le pari, puis le rendez-vous, puis le restaurant, puis l'aquarium, puis la fête foraine, les montagnes russes, la dance, la grande roue, leurs déclarations, puis… puis… D'un coup, le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et fit dos à son petit-ami. Kise rigola doucement, enlaçant son brun adoré.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal aux fesses ?

-T-Tais-toi ! »

Kise se prit un coup de poing sur la tête. Malgré les fausses larmes, le blond rigolait aux éclats. La réaction du capitaine était tellement prévisible… Kasamatsu se redressa, essayant de s'asseoir correctement. Seulement, il avait encore très mal au derrière. Kise fit de même, et prit la main de son sempai.

« Je t'aime, Yukio-chan ! »

Ledit Yukio-chan regarda rapidement la bouille d'ange de son amoureux, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau dehors. Ils avaient entrainement, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il serra la main de Kise. Avec une mine renfrognée, il déclara rapidement :

« Moi aussi, abruti. »

Kise était aux anges, ce matin-là.

* * *

**Voilà~ ! Enfin fini ! Je suis juste trop contente. Ca fait trois mois que je bosse dessus, et j'ai enfin fini ! Alala… Oui, trois mois, avec une pause de un mois. Certes. Mais même.**

**Donc, quelques points que je vais éclaircir :**

**-J'ai fais tout mon possible pour que l'histoire reste cohérente. Cela implique beaucoup d'attention, bien sur, mais aussi un nombre incalculable de relecture. **

**-J'ai fais mon maximum pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe. Il se peut qu'il en reste, hein, mais la plupart sont enlevées ^^**

**-Cette histoire, c'est juste la plus longue –à ce jour- que je n'ai jamais écrite. **

**A quoi ça sert de vous dire ça ? Bin tout simplement que j'aurais pu ne mettre qu'un mois à tout écrire, mais je voulais rendre un truc passable plutôt qu'un truc bâclé. Et si je n'avais pas de vie, j'aurais mis deux semaines. Mais j'ai une vie. Alors voilà.**

**-Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit avis, ça me toujours plaisir ! Même les avis négatifs hein ! J'accepte tout tant que c'est justifié =) **

**-Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent mes histoires dans leurs favoris (oui, je vous remercie ici, parce que je n'ai aucun autre moyen de vous faire part de ma gratitude) !**

**J'ai fini, pour de bon cette fois ! Petite dédicace à Miss Mugi', qui m'a encouragé à bouclé ce… ce… truc (xD) ! Je te dédie cette histoire, car… … tu aimes ce couple, tout simplement =D**

**AUTRE CHOSE : Je ferais un second chapitre (je pense) avec Kuroko et Kagami -ne les oublions pas ! Je mets tout de même cette fiction en "Complète", parce que le chapitre ne sera presque pas relier à celui-ci. Puis au pire, je ferais carrément une autre fiction, où je préciserais qu'il est étroitement relié à cette histoire. Sur ce...**

**Chuu~ **


End file.
